Beauty and the Devil
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: After rushing into Special fire force company 5's Headquarters to rescue sister Iris, causing a ruckus and even besting their commander the self proclaimed hero Shinra ends up getting a new admirer and love interest. But it's not one that he, or anyone else, expected. how will Shinra deal with 5th company commander Hibana's newfound affection for him? Shinra X Hibana


**Hello everyone, Seiji here back with yet another fanfic story. this time around I will be doing a fanfiction on a anime series I recently got into and my first fanfiction of said series, Fire Force. I'm only about 5 or 6 episodes into the series so far but decided to do this fanfic after discovering yet another shipping pair that I think is quite good. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Deep within the confines of special fire force company 5's HQ an extensive battle had taken place between the forces of company 5 and the invading company 8, all in the efforts to recover sister Iris who was being held there. At the center of it all the boy dubbed the hero of company 8 Shinra Kusakabe who lead the charge into company 5's headquarters was engrossed in battle against company 5's resident commander princess Hibana as sister Iris looked on nervously. The battle seemed hopeless for young Shinra as he was quickly subdued by Hibana's abilities and prowess but through sheer force of will Shinra overcame the tanned commander's power and flew at her to strike the winning blow.

"I will save you!" Shinra yelled as he delivers a swift and decisive blow to the company 5 commander, knocking her to the ground

"How... how could this.. happen?... how did this boy manage to get the better of me?" Hibana thought to herself in pure disbelief at the notion that she was bested by a lower ranking member of another company

"Hibana!" yells Iris as she runs over to Hibana's side and kneels down next to her

"Iris... you..." says Hibana weakly, looking up at her

The two of them briefly reminisce on their past at the temple, and Hibana explains why she became the way she is now.

"so you see... after what happened at the temple I really didn't have anyone to rely on, except myself" says Hibana

"Hibana..." says Iris sadly as Shinra walks up to them

"Hey!" he says looking at Hibana

"hmmm?" says Hibana as she sits up to look at him

"If you need a hero, there's one standing right in front of ya! Just call on me and I'll be there, no matter what!" Shinra says confidently holding up his fist

"Eh-" says Hibana almost speechless as her cheeks turn a light pink and her chest begins to feel tight staring at the young fire soldier

"W-what are you talking about? You are under no obligation to do anything like that" replied the tanned woman

"Yeah but I'm also not obliged to either, I want to do it! Just shout my name into the sky and I'll come save you, cause that's what heroes do!" says Shinra

"Hero?..." says Hibana, looking longingly at Shinra as if the sight of him suddenly takes her breath away. The voluptuous woman places her closed hand against her chest, her heart pounding steadily faster and the flower shaped pupils in her eyes turn into a heart shape as nearly half her face turns red.  
"My.. hero. My... love" she says softly as she soons gets to her feet, quickly brushing herself off and straightening her dress

"Sister Hibana?" Iris says as Hibana begins slowly walking towards Shinra

"Hmm?" says Shinra curiously as the pink haired fire force commander approaches him

"Allow me to apologize, dearest 8th company fire soldier. That was rather unprofessional of me, and I showed a poor example of what the 5th company's commander should be. Please forgive me" says Hibana

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it. It was nothing~" says Shinra waving his hand

"Even still, I feel like I... owe you. To make up for attempting to do harm to you earlier" Hibana says as she comes up standing a few inches away from Shinra. She then leans forward slightly getting even closer to him putting her hands against the side of his cheek.  
"I hope that this will suffice for now... my hero~"

"Huh? W-what are you..?" says Shinra nervously as Hibana inches closer

Just then Hibana leans in and presses her lips against Shinra's, completely catching him offguard as Iris looks on in total shock and disbelief at what she is witnessing. Hibana continues pressing against Shinra, fully engrossed in the kiss as Shinra looks wide eyed at her. Seconds later Hibana pulls away from the kiss but keeps her face inches close to Shinra, who is blushing heavily at this point.

"I can't believe I didn't see this earlier, but... you are the one I was meant to be with. My hero... My love~" says Hibana

"I-I-I-I-" Shinra sputters trying to speak blushing profusely

Suddenly Hibana puts her hands on Shinra's head and pulls him into her, smothering his face between her breasts. Shinra waves his arms around in shock as Hibana holds him close.

"Please, promise to be mine forever~"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
